Rumors
by blink-4-life
Summary: Ginny Hears Rumors about Blaise, are they true. Or is it just a Rumor? My Fist fic, be nice


Blaise was sitting at the Slytherine table thinking about a certain red head when his best mate Draco sat down and started complaining about Dumbledore…again.

"I tell you Blaise I just don't understand how he is still teaching, if it was up to my father he'd have been sacked ages ago…are you even listening to me?" said Draco poking Blaise in the face.

"What was that for? Oh um yeah Dumbledore, he's rubbish."

"Right…why do you keep staring at the Gryffindor table? Ahh…so it's true then is it?" asked Draco with a knowing smile.

"What? I was simply thinking that we should throw the lot of them out, being blood traitors and mud-bloods…what?" said Blaise looking defeated.

"Well word has it, that Pansy wanted to you know, get on more familiar terms with you, but you turned her down, now why on earth would you turn down a good shag, then I asked myself, Blaise. Turn down a shag, is it possible, and now you're starting at Weasel's little sister. So I'm going to say that the rumors are correct and you indeed have a thing for her?" said Draco matter of fact.

"I don't! I mean yeah she is rather sexy and her hair is just…no that's not the point, I was just, I…oh its rubbish…bloody rumors." Blaise said jumping at Malfoy then walking out of the hall.

"Where are you going!?" yelled Draco from across the hall, but he received no answer in reply.

Meanwhile across the hall at the Gryffindor table Ginny Weasley sat listening to Hermione, Katie and Lavender tell her the latest gossip, the for some odd reason concerned her.

"I'm telling you Ginny it has to be true, I mean have you seen the way he was looking at you when you sat down? I mean he is showing all the signs of a typical male that's infatuated, "stated Hermione.

"Oh honestly Hermione, just because its factual doesn't mean it's true! But I have to agree with her nonetheless…Blaise has been staring at you the past ten minutes, even though I really hate to agree with Miss. Know It All," said Lavender with disgust.

"Well Ginny If I was you I would feel rather lucky, I mean Blaise is one of the hottest guys in the school, how can you not fancy his sexy figure. I mean those blue eyes, the blonde hair, his abs…" Katie was lost in thought.

"Oh please! What would a Slytherin want to do with a blood traitor like me? Ca-mon I'll take the answers? None well then that settles it then," said Ginny with Confidence, but before she could be too smug Draco sat down next to Hermione.

"Hello love," said Draco giving her a kiss. "And Ginny its true Blaise likes you, I mean after Mione and I came out in the open it's alright for anything to happen, you know what I mean, We basically started the Apocalypse of inter house dating."

"I honestly just don't see it, anyway I'm off. I need a bit of fresh air." Said Ginny and left the great hall without another word.

Outside on the grounds Blaise had to fight his way through annoying 5th years that wanted to ask him to the next Hoggsmade trip.

'You would think being a 6th year would have its advantages, but all the young ones are just as annoying as the years past, the only 5th year I would ever date is Ginny. Ginny with her tomb-boyish ways, her sexy attitude that says don't mess with me or you'll regret it, and of course her sexy figure she no doubt gets from Quidditch.'

Blaise's thoughts were interrupted by his very fantasy. Ginny called his name from across the lawn and ran over to him.

'Oh shit, oh shit, do I play cool or act tough…shit shit shit'

Before he could make up his mind Ginny was standing in front of him with a puzzled look.

"Hey Blaise, look I have a quick question, I need to sort it out, this rumor."

"Oh, um wh-what rumor?" asked Blaise trying to sound cool.

Men…what rumor? Is he really that thick?' Thought Ginny.

"Seriously Blaise, you know perfectly well what rumor, the one about you being madly in love with me, you know then one that the entire school is talking about."

"Oh, those rumor, well, what about it?" Said Blaise with a sly look on his face.

"HONESTLY!? Tell me the truth; I need to know of that night in the broom closet was a lie or you just getting in a good snog? Ginny said with fuming red eyes.

"Look Gin, I loved that night, I didn't expect to kiss you, it just happened, for the past two weeks I've been trying to find the right words to tell you how much it meant to me, and it just, it's taken some time obviously. I love you. I've been in love with you, I only thought you would hate me considering I'm in Slytherin, and well, I just…I was scared to get hurt." Blaise said in one quick breath.

They were both Silent for a moment when Ginny caught Blaise off guard with a kiss. They shared a passionate kiss that could have lasted forever, until they both reluctantly had to come up for air.

"wow." They both said in unison and laughed.

"I love you to, I only thought you were using me, that's why I've been ignoring you, I'm sorry." Said Ginny looking into Blaise's bright baby blues.

"well I suppose this was entirely my fault, but look at the silver lining, were now Hogwarts hottest couple." Said Blaise with a smug grin.

"Oh are we? Well I suppose all those girls shall be disappointed then won't they?" Ginny said with a grin.

"I don't care, you're the only girl for me love, shall we head back to the castle, I can't wait to see Draco's reaction to this, he won't let me live it down."

"Is that so bad?" asked Ginny.

"Oh it's definitely not a bad thing, you the greatest thing in my life." Said Blaise, grabbing Ginny's hand they walked back to the castle.


End file.
